leafpool905fandomcom-20200214-history
Menessi
Menessi is one of Leafpool905's main characters alongside Peyyapi and Wildwish . She is apparent in many series, such as: Rewired , Immaculate Lies, Midnight Silence, and Games. Basics Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Dead or Alive? '''Alive '''Past affiliations: '''Colony of Cinders '''Present affiliation: '''None '''Past roles: Apprentice, Warrior, Lead Warrior, Exile, Deputy, Leader Present role: '''Traveller, Peace-maker '''Alignment: Neutral Good Physical Breed: Australian Mist Size: '''Menessi is a runt --- about 20% smaller than a normal cat. '''Strength: '''Menessi is actually pretty strong. She's trained long and hard and as such has more strength than the normal cat. Think of an ant being able to lift 20 times its own weight; it's not that extreme, but it's the same concept. '''Speed: '''Menessi is one of the fastest felines around. This is only amplified by her small size. '''Pelt and appearance: '''Menessi has a gray pelt with silver markings that look like a seal (technically, they are). Her eyes are hawk yellow. The insides of her ears and her pawpads are blue. The main marking on Menessi is her Roman Numeral (I), which is on her left hind. Her fur is medium in length but wispy at her tail. Her muscles are slightly visible, but she looks small more than anything else. '''Other: *Menessi has a blue ring around her tail with a star hanging on it. It's made of her own spiritual energy. *Her markings glow at night, especially when the moon is full. They also glow when Menessi experiences very strong emotions. Character Spontaneous and lively, Menessi is a very enthusiastic character. She's playful and loud and is typically very optimistic. She can probably cheer up or motivate anyone she sets her heart and mind to! She is also known for her trademark stubbornness and "act first, think later" attitude. Her hotheadedness has gotten her and her friends into a lot of trouble. Menessi is also known as a fighter. When she was younger, she would fight (and even kill) possible enemies or threats to her friends and makeshift family. She didn't mind her injuries, as she just wanted to protect her friends. However, these frequent "outings" have lead to many near-deaths, and as she matured Menessi certainly learned to think things through a lot more than she used to. Most of the fights are driven by Menessi's seeking of justice and 'need' to kill everything evil. When fighting, Menessi moreso 'taunts' the enemies if she is enthusiastic and 'cheering them on', but if it is a difficult battle or a battle against someone evil, she is deadly and ruthless. Verbally, Menessi can argue up a storm and, just like physical fighting, absolutely HATES to lose --- so she doesn't back down as much as she should. Ironically, she is also seen as the mediator in her friends' fights. She doesn't want her friends to be unhappy, but she hates being wrong. Unlike most, however, she will admit to being wrong and will apologize. Her loyalty is almost unrivaled and because of her attachment she can get extremely jealous, which may fuel her fighting sometimes. Otherwise, she is an amazing friend to have and will die for anyone she deems as her friend or a "good-hearted character". Likes: '''sweets, fruit (favorite: peach), fighting, peace between friends, honesty, loyalty '''Dislikes: dishonesty, thunder, yelling, traitors Reincarnations Menessi is the reincarnation of Wildwish and as such is the Moon Goddess. However, she is not immortal. Moon god line: 1) U 2) Areez 3) Wildwish 4) Menessi Menessi is still alive and therefore has not been reincarnated. Meahpaara Meahpaara is a being that took over Areez and was passed down to Wildwish and then Menessi. Because of so many power transfers, Meahpaara is very very weak in Menessi's body and as such cannot fully control her. Menessi easily suppresses her and in dire situations can actually exploit her strength, but chooses not to. She thinks of it as an unfair advantage and mostly hates Meahpaara for nightmares and "annoying chatter". Meahpaara is fairly quiet in Menessi unless she is emotionally distraught, and this is when Meahpaara can be seen in her actions and words. Fighting and Mentorship Menessi is known for her fluent fighting style. Because she is so small and was originally very weak, she had to learn how to fight opponents that were nearly 3 times larger than her. What resulted was a unique and effective fighting style that is rivaled by close to no one (only Mockingbird, her son; Stormstrike, her mate; and Hedgehog, her best friend, are able to counteract it). Technique: Menessi uses her opponent's strength against themselves. If they slash, she'll parry and use their momentum to strike a frightening blow. She used to use claws but stopped when Stormstrike said claws were for the weak --- as Menessi strove in her younger years to become the best fighter, she took these words to heart and learned how to not use them. Menessi ONLY uses claws in life or death fights, but more commonly uses them to catch opponents' claws in order to block them. Crescent Moves: These are the moves passed down from moon heir to moon heir. They were thought of by Areez but worked on mostly by Wildwish. Wildwish taught Menessi the traditional Crescent moves, which used spiritual energy to attack almost like "separate claws". However, Menessi thought this was clearly a disadvantage and refused to actually use her spirit power. She improvised on the moves and incorporated them into her fluid form of fighting, calling the Crescent Moves instead as a combination of moves that devastated an enemy. She uses them sparingly. Influence: Menessi's fighting style has taken influence from a lot of characters, not just her mentors. Spottedclaw's wall training techniques were what inspired Menessi to think of redirecting opponent attacks. Wildwish taught her the Crescent Moves, which Menessi changed to her liking. Stormstrike, Hedgehog, and Stone, her best friends, sparred with her the most, though; they are the main inspiration to her technique. Mentors: Menessi had MANY mentors, striving to become the best fighter in any situation. Most aren't recorded, but the main ones were: Scratch, Autumn, Wildwish, Hishou, and Brambleheart. Training Style and Apprentices Menessi's training is vigorous and very, very tough. It consists of a lot of training that most mentors don't include and, in most cases, have never actually had training in. Even full grown cats will seek Menessi's tutoring and teachings, but only the toughest will be able to finish. Types of trainings Wall training: '''Basically, one leaps at the wall and uses that momentum to push themselves back off it on impact. Includes twisting in midair in order to land on the wall on one's hinds. This training helps midair combat and quick thinking in order to end up on your paws midbattle. '''Water training: First, she teaches one how to hold their breath underwater. Most don't know how to do this, so it's a very important skill. Water training will allow the apprentice to be able to not only swim but fight effectively in water. For some, it's the hardest skill to learn. Menessi teaches this so cats do not drown, can lure their opponents to an area where they will be at a disadvantage, and knows that being adept in water will help muscle strength. Hunting training: Menessi teaches various styles on how to catch various prey. For birds, she teaches one to keep their hind paws bunched together, front paws wide apart. This way, they can spring easily and reach higher heights. For mice and water voles, be light footed and walk without tension. Rabbits and squirrels are the same, but one must be on their toes in order to chase them. Menessi doesn't teach how to hunt hawks; Hedgehog taught her, and she treasures that. Battle training: As it sounds. Menessi teaches the apprentice how to use basic and advanced fighting techniques. Apprentices Unfortunately, most of Menessi's apprentices either die or disappear. This isn't her fault, however; in the time that Menessi was mentoring, there were a lot of wars and wrong-doings going on. Peyyapi's Army killed many of her apprentices, and many of them disappeared. Apprentices that survived: '''The only two apprentices that had been recorded to survive Menessi's training and had their warrior ceremonies were Frost and Jadewing. Mockingbird has also survived Menessi's training, but he was not in a Colony so he did not have a ceremony. '''Apprentices that disappeared or were killed before passing: '''Azure, Dream, Falcon. Family '''Mother: '''Autumn '''Father: '''Unknown '''Sisters: '''Gold, Maple, Copper '''Brothers: Cosmo, Lion, Oak Mate: Stormstrike Son: 'Mockingbird Symbolism Menessi's design and character is riddled with symbolism. '''Name meaning: '''Her name is made up of two parts: "mēness", which is Latvian for "moon", and "Nessie", which means "pure". This is pretty self-explanatory. '''Character: '''Menessi herself is in the trio with Wildwish and Peyyapi. She represents Leafpool905's "desirable self". Menessi is everything that Leafpool905 would like to be. If you notice, Menessi has most of the qualities Wildwish had (which makes sense as she is her reincarnation), but she is able to push through them and make them into strengths... whereas Wildwish was unable to and crumbled beneath them. This desirable, nearly fictional want of self is also shown in Menessi's overall strengths in all areas: fighting, debating, peace-making, healing, etc. However, she ''does have limitations, and doesn't win all the time. Her constant, sometimes unnerving cheeriness at times references Leafpool905's mania attacks. These play off of Peyyapi, who symbolizes her Bipolar disorder. Menessi is also the foil character to Peyyapi. Peyyapi represents how Leafpool905 views herself and is the most undesirable and unstable character. Menessi is her complete opposite and kills Peyyapi to show Leafpool905's desperate feelings of wanting to destroy that terrible character that she sees herself as. U, Areez, and Wildwish represent the moon; however, Menessi represents the stars, as shown with her spirit ring that she keeps on her tail. This is because she does not want to be a full Goddess; stars are more humble than moons. '''Design: Her design carries a lot of meaning. The seal-like markings represent both a suppression of evil and corruption (as they also suppress Meahpaara, the literal manifestation of those things) as well as a symbol of "reins" or a leash type of harness. However, these markings don't hinder Menessi at all, showing that even if Menessi has restrictions, she is able to push through them with willpower. The tendril-like markings on her forehead have three ends. The middle one curves and is supposed to barely resemble a crescent moon, just like Wildwish's marking. Lastly, Menessi's eyes are described as "hawk yellow". Hawks are associated with good sight, and this color/description is used to represent nimble foresight to grasp the future with enthusiasm. Alternate Universe Selves Rewired Click here for the actual page on Menessi for Rewired. This is her most well-known AU self. In this series, she is a Lunar Weaver instead of an actual Goddess. Stormstrike does not exist in this timeline, yet Illia (Soot) and Menessi share quite a similar experience with Owlshard betraying them just like he does in the actual universe. This AU is nearly a split timeline from the actual story, just with some characters missing and some added in. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Fallen Cinders Menessi is a Vulpix in this AU. The only similarity to the actual universe is her partner, Storm, who is a Riolu. Both carry the same personalities, though Storm's hotheadedness is quite dulled down as he is a noble Pokemon. Menessi, however, does not know Storm's name, and it is a continuous gag and mystery throughout the entire comic. Trivia *Cosmo helped Menessi realize her spiritual power, which led to the creation of her star bracelet. *Menessi's design was completely random at first, but was finalized fairly quickly as she became a more prominent character. *The insides of her ears were originally the same color as her markings; however, she was accidentally drawn with them blue, and they were liked so much that Courtney decided to keep them. *Peyyapi and Menessi serve as foil characters for each other, depending on which is viewed as the main character. Quotes "No. You are not running away from me... I'm going to kill all of you." --- Menessi in Rewired towards the hoard of Bandits attacking her camp "''Stuff being criminals, let me at ‘em! I’ll take that little Soyokaze and thump Fled and Pecky in one move!"'' --- Menessi in Rewired about saving Soyokaze "'''What!? '''I am- I- I am '''not '''a kit! I am a full grown cat- well… not full grown physically… but I can still dent that huge forehead of yours!" --- Menessi to Blackflame in Rewired Category:Main Characters Category:Demigods Category:Characters